Lo más difícil
by azaleablack
Summary: A veces lo más difícil no es dejar ir a los demás, sino enfrentar el dolor de ver las caras de tus seres amados... y no poder decir ninguna palabra.


_**Lo más difícil.**_

 _ **.**_

La noticia lo golpeo más fuerte que un balde de agua fría, todo fue demasiado rápido para pensar… para meditar y darse cuenta de la cruda realidad… ella se había ido, recibir la llamada telefónica suplicando que fuera lo más rápidamente posible, que corriera hacia allá… no se esperaba lo que acontecería… jamás se lo habría esperado… ¿Cómo todo terminó de esta manera?

Solamente al abrir la puerta lo vio como se paseaba… nervioso… Eso le destrozó el corazón, ver como se sentía culpable… como ahora estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, solamente por lo que había ocurrido hace aproximadamente doce horas… era increíble, pero acercándose lo más rápido posible… observó como sacaba y sacaba papeles de los estantes de la biblioteca. Eso lo descolocó por completo. No lo culpaba… él también estaba al borde de la histeria.

– Tío – el mencionado girándose observó a su sobrino mirándolo con los ojos brillantes, lleno de dudas… El mayor sintió el impulso de ir a abrazarlo… pero… no había tiempo para eso.

– Donald necesito que me ayudes – el nombrado asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba y veía todos los papeles. – Necesito que me digas todos los lugares donde ella podría estar… necesitamos recuperar la lanza de Selene – Pero algo se quebró… algo no estuvo bien, Donald comenzó a temblar en su puesto mientras… mientras…

Della. Su hermana Della había desaparecido… y a él… solamente le importaba la lanza… ese horrible artefacto… si solamente él la hubiera destruido en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad nunca nada hubiera pasado en primer lugar… si Scrooge no le hubiese lavado el cerebro con que eso era tan importante… ella seguiría con ellos… ella estaría ahora en casa…

– No puedo creerlo – soltó como un pequeño susurro.

– ¿Que dijiste? – Scrooge siguió saltándose páginas y paginas, buscando planos de la ciudad, de la mansión… de todas partes, no prestando atención hasta ver como la palma de una mano caía sobre el papel que estaba en la mesa, golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que sonó por todo el lugar.

– Que ahora mismo te preocupe más este artefacto… antes que tu propia sobrina – alzó el rostro para verlo ensombrecido, sintiendo como toda la ira comenzaba a subir por la cabeza.

– Donald tu no lo entiendes – le mostró un papel, roído, pero… Viendo que era la letra de su hermana, viendo que solamente era un papel diciendo que lo sentía…

¿Ella lo sentía? ¿De verdad era así de fácil? No… no era así de sencillo… era terrible, ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Cómo pudo? Dejando todo atrás… solamente alimentando el espíritu de aventura… ¿Cómo pudo?... ella… no entendía nada, siempre creyó conocerla, debía tener razones mayores para hacer esto… ¿Cómo pudo?

– Eso no me dice nada Scrooge. ¿Ella escogió irse? – pero…

Della siempre soñó con irse muy lejos… Siempre lo supo… cada vez que hablaban de sus sueños… De lo que querían hacer con sus vidas… Ella… siempre se lo dijo…

– _Quiero ir a explorar el mundo por mi cuenta – Una pequeña de diez años sostenía un avión de juguete mientas corría por las praderas… Pero su hermano gemelo solo la veía saltar y sostener ese pequeño avión… como si fuera lo más valioso de la tierra._

– _Della – la pequeña se giró a ver a su hermano, vistiendo como un marinero._

– _Ese es tu sueño también Donald, pero a diferencia de ti amo las alturas… amo las nubes… podría volar por el resto de mi vida… tu eres del mar… perteneces al agua pero… – sostuvo su mano con amor, presionándola mientras miraba los ojos de su hermano más querido en el planeta, su alma gemela._

– _Della…_

– _En el horizonte… el mar y los aires se juntan… se complementan… Como nosotros –_

Sintió como todo eso… se la había tragado… esto arrebató a su hermana… se la llevó lejos de él… que la amaba con su vida… ella se lo prometió… Della se lo prometió pero… Pero… Él se la quitó.

– Dejaste que fuera a esa misión… sabias lo riesgoso que era… y tú la dejaste –apuntó a su tío mientras intentaba guardar la compostura.

– ¡Ella quiso hacerlo! Yo no la obligué a nada – el adulto comenzó a exasperarse mientras presionaba su bastón… no lo necesitaba… pero… cuando llegaba a momentos así… era lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

– Así que si yo estuviera enfermo grave en el hospital y quisiera salir a una aventura tu me llevarías con gusto… eres un inconsciente – siseo con veneno, alejándose de su única familia.

– Nos abandonó… se robó la lanza….

–¡AL DIABLO LA LANZA! – gritó con ira mientras golpeaba la mesa nuevamente, la golpeo una y otra vez… pero… con cada golpe que daba… más dolor sentía…

Della…

– Ella nos abandonó solamente por obsesionarse con esa estúpida aventura, es igual a ti… se olvida de los demás… se olvida de lo realmente importante – se puso de pie mientras sentía sus manos temblar, mientras intentaba respirar, no era hora de perder la cabeza… debían encontrar a Della.

– ¿Me ayudaras a buscar? –Donald negó con la cabeza.

– Si ella no quiere que la encuentren no la encontraremos – sonrió con pena. – ¿Se llevó tu avión también? – el mayor asintió con la cabeza, completamente serio… no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, esto enfureció más a Donald.

– ¿Entonces crees que la búsqueda sería inútil? – Donald no respondió, se quedó mirando un punto muerto en las paredes. – No entiendo para que te llame si no sirves para nada – se giró y siguió buscando en los papeles. – Si no me sirves vete –

Pero Donald no se movió… Se quedó pensando… meditando… A él solo le importaba la lanza… solo le importaba coleccionar esas baratijas… él sabía que eso no servía de nada, Scrooge algún día moriría y todos sus tesoros se quedarían aquí… no él… Esa un avaro egoísta… un horrible mentiroso.

– La arrastraste hasta donde estas, eso es lo que haces con la gente… hacerles creer que solamente el dinero y los tesoros son lo más importante, y ahora que ella robó lo que crees tuyo… Solo la buscas por la lanza – se giró para abandonar la habitación, dejando a Scrooge solo… pero.

– Y tu siempre fuiste un cobarde – Donald miró por el hombro a Scrooge, devolviéndole la fría mirada dorada que tenía… unos ojos fríos y calculadores… él era solamente una cascara vacía… sin nada más que riquezas. – Della fue siempre la mejor, era lo que tú no fuiste… valiente y llena de coraje – Donald se encogió de hombros.

– Esa valentía y coraje que hizo que se fueran y te robaran – se volvió el cuerpo hacia él.

– Por lo menos ella era capaz de lograr cosas, Della no era una mantenida aquí… dependiente de los demás… siendo ella una adulta. – Donald abrió los ojos desmesuramente, sintiendo como su rostro enrojecía de ira.

– No soy un mantenido – Scrooge se encogió de hombros.

– Has vivido bajo mi techo demasiado tiempo Donald Duck, dime algo que hayas hecho por tu propia cuenta – el sobrino apretó los dientes con frustración, sintiendo como el sudor se le arremolinaban por las plumas… iba a explotar.

– Tengo un bote – apuntó a un primer dedo. – Tengo dinero que me he ganado por mi cuenta y sin tu ayuda – segundo dedo. – He aprendido a navegar sin tu ayuda – tercer dedo. – Y… yo tengo una familia… ellos me importan y no los dejaría por nada en el mundo – apuntó a Scrooge. – ¿Tienes algo más que dinero? – Scrooge no respondió de inmediato, solo se dedico a mirar a Donald que ahora estaba encolerizado, enfermo por querer golpearle… lo sabia… y eso no le importó… no le importó en absoluto.

– No me importan… tengo lo que necesito, si mi nieta me abandonó no me importa… ni nada de lo que ella haga o tenga – Donald abrió los ojos con espanto.

– Tiene hijos – Scrooge se sentó en su lujoso asiento mientras ignoraba a su sobrino. – Son tus nietos… Ellos no tienen la culpa – el anciano cerró su libro de golpe.

– No tuve hijos… no los quise ni hoy ni nunca – Donald soltó un suspiro de resignación.

– Entonces no los quieres cerca – no hubo respuesta. – Aunque ellos solo sean unos pequeños bebes… Pero no me sorprende… dejaste que ella los abandonara en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y tu no hiciste nada por evitarlo – de nuevo silencio…

Pero él cometió el error… ella lo llamó al medio de la noche… le pidió que se quedara con los bebes mientras tenía unos asuntos pendientes con Scrooge… Le creyó… ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Cómo iba a saber que ella los abandonaría esa misma noche? Donald fue demasiado crédulo… fue demasiado ingenuo…

Él siempre confió en ella… aun cuando Della… parecía no importarle…

 _Estaban alimentando ambos los pequeños recién nacidos, él la acompañaba en lo que podía, Della necesitaba ayuda… era madre primeriza y no sabía cómo cuidar de un bebé…. Ni menos de tres, tener unas manos extra no le vendría nada mal. Ambos dejaron durmiendo a los bebes, esa era la parte más difícil… era hacerlos dormir a todos… eso era una odisea pero…_

 _Donald lo disfrutaba mucho, les hacia cariños siempre, les cantaba y sonreía como si de su padre se tratase, eso siempre tranquilizó a Della pero… recibiendo una llamaba de su tío supo que había otra aventura, algo más que solo bebes y pañales sucios y…_

– _Hey – saliendo de sus pensamientos vio a su hermano gemelo viéndola seriamente, con ambos brazos cruzados._

– _¿Donald? – se cruzó la bufanda que él le había regalado hace muchos años, sonrió con vergüenza mientras corría a la puerta._

– _¿Sabes que eres madre cierto? – asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Y que ahora tienes un deber mucho mayor para con ellos que lo otro? Por favor Della… La familia siempre es primero, la familia es más importante… no lo olvides – pero en respuesta puso una mueca extraña en el rostro._

– _Lo sé Donald…. Se lo que es más importante hermano –_

Scrooge ya no quería hablar, estaba demasiado molesto, demasiado enojado para entablar una conversación con su sobrino lleno de ira… siempre está molesto y haciendo estupideces, siempre preocupándose por cosas tan… tan…

– Ella tomó su decisión… no haremos que ella cambie de opinión… y si sus hijos no la convencieron de quedarse… nadie más lo hará… no perderé tiempo entonces… gracias por tu lección –

– Eres un monstruo, eres mentiroso, codicioso y no quieres a nadie… pero no te preocupes, no les daré a mi familia la amargura de estar relacionados contigo – Scrooge comenzó a gritar mientras Donald iba cerrando la puerta.

– ¡No te atrevas a volver Duck! Mal agradecido. Si tan convencido estas que puedes solo… no vengas aquí buscando ayuda – Donald cerró la puerta tras él… no volviendo hacia atrás…

.

.

.

Entrando al bote soltó un suspiro de resignación… cayó al suelo mientras dejaba caer la caja a su lado, todo en silencio… silencio… Se quedó así por mucho tiempo… pasaba y pasaba… pero… por alguna razón no supo qué hacer, no supo lo que tenía que hacer…. Estaba solo… está solo… sin nadie que lo ayude… sin nadie que lo acompañe…

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle algo así? Ella los abandonó… a todos… abandonó a la familia a su suerte… confiando que se harían cargo como por arte de magia… Scrooge no soporta a los niños… no soporta la idea de perder… Ahora lo odia por ello… por sentir la pérdida de un objeto… antes que de su familia… su sangre… ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Ella es una egoísta… es una… una…

 _Su hermana lo quedó mirando con una tierna sonrisa mientras le sobaba el brazo lastimado, pasando las yemas de los dedos sobre las plumas… acariciando suavemente._

No… no puede odiarla… no puede aunque quisiera… ella es su hermana… pero…

Abriendo los ojos de golpe corrió a toda velocidad para abrir la puerta, viendo que en la cuna improvisada uno de los trillizos comenzó a llorar mientras se retorcía, si no lo sacaba antes de tiempo despertaría a los demás y todo sería un desastre… pero… ya lo era… No había nada que perder, no había nada malo y raro… Ya no había madre para cuidarles…

Tomándolo con sumo cuidado observo como ese pequeño gimoteaba mientras intentaba acurrucarse en su pecho… Madre le hubiera besado y cantado palabras de aliento… no era su madre… Madre le habría sobado la espalda con amor y tiernos deseos… no era su madre… Madre hubiera logrado calmarlo apenas lo hubiera tomado en sus brazos… Él no era su madre…

Se sintió tan impotente… él no era su madre… él no era su adorada hermana… Él era solo Donald… el cobarde Donald que consiguió un bote por trabajos pequeños e improvisados… era solo un pato que consiguió los restos de un mal barco… ni siquiera estaba listo y en perfectas condiciones, sus sobrinos podrían enfermar… tenía que mejorar el lugar… porque nunca más volvería a la mansión… Nunca más dormiría en ese territorio…

Era una promesa…

.

Pasó el tiempo… y eso era lo más difícil… aprendió a cuidarlos debidamente… pero… No iba a mentir, los pequeños lloraron las primeras noches… querían a su madre… lloraban en la noche por ella… a veces miraban el horizonte… Como si estuvieran buscando en las alturas... ¿Sabrían que ella era piloto? No… no lo sabrían… no podían saberlo… No… él no podría decirles… eso era lo más difícil…

No decir nada…

Ellos crecían y crecían… Ya no buscaban a su mami en la ventana, ya no lloraban en la noche… ya no se despertaban mirando el horizonte azul… buscando las respuestas en las nubes… Dewey siempre estaba así… buscando más allá de su pequeña embarcación… Se le partió el corazón cuando abrió la puerta en el amanecer… solo para ver a su pequeño viéndolo con una sonrisa en los ojos…

"Ya no la espero… te espero a ti… tu estas aquí…"

No era de impresionar que su pequeño bote tuviera solo una habitación, era una cuna con otra cama al lado contrario del lugar, no era grande ni pequeño… pero… Solo le tranquilizaba la idea de que sus pequeños estuvieran bien y a salvo…

Sus pequeños…

Sonrió con tanta tristeza… eran suyos… prácticamente eran su sangre… podría ser su padre… pero… No… Donald esperaba que algún día volviera Della, que ella les dijera la verdad, que su madre volviera a ser lo que debía cumplir… amar a sus pequeños… Ni siquiera conocía sus personalidades…

Huey era muy introvertido… pero… siempre que estuviera Dewey a la vista se sentía cómodo… sin embargo era muy sobreprotector con Louie, no lo dejaba hacer las cosas por sí mismo y eso molestaba al menor… Dewey era tan aventurero, le encantaba saltar y moverse de un lugar a otro… siempre molestando al menor de sus hermanos, este solo lo miraba feo mientras se alejaba a dormir sus siestas… Donald siempre sonreía ante aquellas escenas, siempre les andaba sacando fotos y guardándolas… para cuando volviera ella… pudiera ver los recuerdos… pudiera conectar con sus retoños… en su pasado…

– Pa… pa-pi – Donald dejo lo que estaba haciendo para girarse y ver a Louie sonriendo tiernamente, estirando las manitos hacia él… pero…

– ¡No me llames así nunca más! –terminó gritando… los niños lo miraron con horror mientras Huey gateaba hacia Louie y lo escondía tras su espalda, mirando al adulto de manera acusadora.

Ninguno de ellos nunca más lo llamó de esa forma… Pero esa fue la primera y última vez que él les gritó… les enseño que le dijeran tío, era mucho más sencillo de esa manera… nunca tendría que lidiar con que le dijeran de ese modo de nuevo…

No lo soportaría escucharlo de sus labios una vez más…

El no era su padre… él no era su padre… ellos no tenían padre… no tenían una madre… pero… no debían temer… él estaría aquí… los protegería y defendería de todo lo que pudiera interponerse entre ellos… no los dejaría solos jamás… no los abandonaría jamás…

Quería trasmitirles esa seguridad a sus retoños… No debían temer… no debían dudar que Donald haría lo que fuese necesario para protegerles y ayudarles a crecer, ellos no tendrían la bendición de poseer una madre o un padre… o de tener abuelos amorosos… No… él no era eso…

Solo podía ofrecerse a si mismo… No tenía nada más… no era nadie más… Debía enseñarles a amarse los unos a los otros, eran una familia y las familias se protegen… Se quieren… se cuidan… se aman…

– ¿Tío Donald… ¿Dónde está mamá? –

Y ahí estaba… cuando ya eran lo suficiente mayores para entender que las familias deben tener una mamá o un papá y que ellos no eran eso… Que todos los niños de su jardín tenían una madre que les hacían hermosos regalos… ¿Qué debían hacer?

Eso era lo más difícil… tener que lidiar con esa pregunta…

Della…

¿Cómo pudiste hacerles esto? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Acaso te detuviste a pensar en lo que tendría que decirles? ¿Acaso te detuviste a pensar en el daño que les provocas? Ellos nunca podrán disfrutar de un día de la madre… Nunca tendrán eso… Todo porque no les elegiste… porque elegiste algo más importante…

Porque la familia nunca fue tu prioridad… Della…

– Madre se ha ido – Los tres niños bajaron la cabeza mientras asentían…

– ¿Pero a donde se ha ido ella? – tuvo la valentía de preguntar Huey mientras se tomaba las manitos, mientras intentaba entender con su joven entendimiento… ¿Cómo hacerles entender? ¿Cómo hacerles comprender?

– Ella se ha ido Huey… muy lejos – pero esa respuesta no fue suficiente a Huey… era joven y entendía lo suficiente… pero… pero…

– ¿Por qué ella se fue? – acercándose Dewey sintió como las lagrimas se le arremolinaban en los ojos, luchando por controlarlas… Luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no derramarlas… para no sufrir por algo que nunca tuvo… ya que nunca la había visto en su vida y si lo hizo… no la recordaba.

– Ella… ella – Se le quebró la voz…. Él iba a decirles… Pero no tuvo el valor para decirles la verdad, para explicarles que ella escogió su destino… que ella no les escogió… que siendo sus hijos… los haya deshecho… que no les importo un bledo… pero… ¿Cómo decirles la verdad?

–Ella se fue… y no sabemos cuándo volverá – Estaba por irse cuando sintió que le tiraban de la ropa, y girando la cabeza vio a su pequeño vestido de verde… Louie… mirándolo con tanta tristeza… con tanta pena… con tanto miedo… Donald se agacho para quedar a la altura de los niños, todos mirándolo con sus pequeños cuerpos y grandes corazones…

El pequeño niño de verde abrazando a su tío se escondió en su pecho. Provocando un nudo en la garganta del adulto… esto lo estaba quebrando un poco más de lo que haya imaginado jamás…

– Tu nunca te irás… ¿Verdad? –Y sin pensarlo dos veces los tomó a todos en un gran y afectuoso abrazo.

Los tres lo abrazaron de vuelta con tanto tacto, con tanto miedo… estaban asustados, era justo… tenían preguntas y ellos sabían que él no se las daría… Pero… no era por maldad… ellos no resistirían la verdad… ellos no podrían con ello… y él moriría antes de decirles lo sucedido… antes tendrían que matarlo… y… él lucharía… para que ese día no llegara jamás…

– No niños… Yo no me iré jamás… No los dejaré por nada del mundo… porque ustedes son mi mundo… y no los cambiaría por nada… –sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con caer luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no desmoronarse allí mismo…

Ellos eran su mundo… ellos eran lo más preciado y hermoso que tenia. Besando sus frentes les acarició las cabezas mientras se llevaba a los hombros a Louie y en cada mano a Huey y Dewey. Todos caminaron lentamente a su barco… a su pequeño y humilde hogar…

Ellos eran lo más valioso…Pero… algún día buscarían respuestas y tendrían que saber la verdad… pero… Él se encargaría de hacerles saber y entender… que no importa lo que pase, él siempre estaría ahí… siempre los protegería y daría su vida por ellos… No importa si todo lo demás empeora y se desmorona… Donald los protegería con todo…

Aunque tuviera que tomar decisiones difíciles… Él haría lo que fuera por guardar el secreto de Della… Y eso sería lo más difícil.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Tres de la mañana y estoy aquí escribiendo esto. Pero de verdad no me ha soltado desde hace un buen tiempo y me encantaría poder mostrarle mi versión de como se separaron y como terminaron separándose el tió Donald con tio Scrooge.**

 **Espero que haya sido de tu agrado y puedas decirme lo que piensas.**

 **Gracias :D**


End file.
